Denial
by Miyano Ran
Summary: Shiho refuses to accept the truth; the truth that she fell in love with him.


Disclaimer: I don't own DC.

Genre: Friendship

Summary: Shiho refuses to accept the truth; the truth that she fell in love with _him._

Warning for Shiho's possible OOC ^_^ Sometimes I can't help it

OOC-Out of Character

**Denial**

It was almost a year ago when the evil organization was destroyed in a huge battle between justice and prejudice. Shinichi and Shiho both were back in their old selves when Shiho finally found the antidote for the APTX 4869 drug that shrunk both of them in their once miniature child form right before the organization's downfall. Now, Shinichi was finally back with Ran, while on the other hand, Shiho continued living in Dr. Agasa's house as a teenager named Miyano Shiho.

The three children, Ayumi, Genta and Mitsuhiko, were told about everything. They knew about Conan and Ai's real identity and until now, they still hang out with Shinichi and Shiho, treating the two as their caring and loving elder siblings. Of course, Ran wouldn't miss the truth either. Ran knew about everything as well, all the untold secrets were finally confessed when Ran took part in bringing the organization down.

Now, there were no more secrets, no one was kept under the dark, and most of all, everyone lived happily and normally again. There were no more facades, nothing to hide. No more sorrows, no more worries, and for the first time in Shiho's life, she was able to sleep peacefully without a single nightmare for nine consecutive months.

Of course, Shinichi and Shiho still remained best friends, they were classmates in Teitan High and they got along really well. Those were the happy times…

*

*

"Hey!" Shinichi greeted cheerily with a smile on his face, walking towards Shiho while waving.

"Hey." Shiho replied with a low tone, walking pass him while arranging the books in her hands.

"Hee—eyy!!!" Shinichi called out with utmost annoyance.

"What?" Shiho spun, just as annoyed.

"Why are you so cold all time? I was just saying hi." Shinichi said exasperatedly.

"I did." Shiho defended. Then, she looked away. "I said 'hey' back, didn't I?"

"Yeah, but you didn't even stop to look at me… _or _talk to me!" Shinichi pointed out.

"So?"

"Hey!"

"What's your problem? I've got things to do. What's there to talk about? We just saw each other in class five minutes ago. Calculus test is next. Be ready." She told him with a smirk then walked away, not even stopping to look at him.

Shinichi just sighed while he entered the classroom.

*

*

"I'll do it!!"

"No! _I _will be the one!!!"

"NO!!"

"Stop quarreling!" Ran shouted then a sigh followed. "You two are _never _getting along!"

"I told him many times, Mouri-san, I should be the one cooking dinner for hakase!" Shiho explained.

"But, Ran, she's been cooking all her life since she was Haibara Ai! It's _my _turn to cook now!! And besides, I've attended cooking class for almost three moths now! I bet I can cook something delicious!" Shinichi answered back.

"You could cook together, can't you?" Ran suggested kindly with a smile.

"No!" Both of them shouted, disagreeing.

"Then, _I'll _be the one to cook then!! You two are such children!" Ran said while snatching the spoon away from both Shiho and Shinichi's hand.

"I won't allow it!" Shinichi yelled, pulling the spoon away from both Shiho and Ran's tight grip.

"No!! I've been the one cooking for hakase all these years! Why should anyone else do it?" She said while pulling the spoon. "And _I'm _not the child here! Someone else is." She said with an obvious innuendo, she was of course, talking about the idiotic detective who wanted to cook deadly food for hakase.

"Hey!!!" Shinichi said. "I've had enough!!" He said as he stepped on Shiho's feet.

"Ouch!!" She screamed, grabbing a paper plate, she screeched. "That _hurt, _Kudo! I've had enough of this nonsense! I'm too civilized to deal with you!" She hit Shinichi's head multiple times with the paper plate.

"Hahaha!! That didn't hu-u-urt!!!" Shinichi pointed out dramatically while sticking out his tongue. "And you said you were what? Ahem… civilized??"

Shiho stopped pulling the spoon and said. "Fine." She replied, giving up. "I'm not that shallow. _You _cook. But I won't eat whatever it is."

"For crying out loud, it's hakase's birthday today! Instead of bickering, why don't we help each other prepare the grandest birthday celebration for hakase? It's already 4pm! We don't have much time yet! The house isn't even decorated yet! We haven't even baked the cake yet!" Ran pointed out worriedly.

"We have two hours left before the Ayumi-chan, Genta-kun and Mitsuhiko-kun come back with Agasa hakase from their shopping spree!! Sonoko and Kazuha are now upstairs preparing some props while Heiji's out buying some ingredients for the cake! We're supposed to help out by cooking _together_! Please! Don't be so immature!" Ran said.

"Ok, Mouri-san. I… I just love hakase so much that I want to be the one to cook for him." Shiho explained.

"I love hakase, too!" Shinichi said.

"Sure… just go cook. Don't blame me if the food doesn't turn out well." Shiho said with an insulting smile.

"I told you, I can make it delicious! I promise!!" Shinichi said.

"Yeah. But can you make it edible?" Shiho asked with a smile.

"Of course!" He said.

Ran sighed and couldn't help but smile at their actions. _Miyano-san and Shinichi ALWAYS fight… but, I think, that's how they show their friendship to each other. It w\may seem weird, but, they're cute that way… I'm sure, deep down; they really care about each other._

*

*

They were on a camping trip.

It was nighttime.

They slept inside one huge tent.

Ran, Sonoko, Agasa, and the three children were all fast asleep.

Shinichi was outside the tent. He was gazing at the stars, admiring their serenity and harmony.

Shiho was inside her tent, she turned from side to side in her sleep. Tears fell from her face and she shivered even if she had her blanket on. She mumbled 'neechan…neechan…I miss you…neechan…don't go, neechan!' several times while curling herself up like ball, crying.

Shinichi heard her whimpers from outside the tent, and when he entered, she saw Shiho silently crying while her lips were trembling. His heart plummeted at the sight and he quietly moved his way towards Shiho, being careful that he won't wake anyone up in the process.

He gently shook Shiho's shoulders and whispered. "Hey, what's wrong?"

Shiho woke up from her nightmare with a jolt and sniffed. She slowly opened her eyes and her vision was blurry with tears, but she could feel Shinichi's hand supporting her back while seeing him smiling at her tenderly.

"Kudo…?" She asked while she was still feeling scared. Shinichi smiled at her and carried her, saying. "Let's go outside for a moment. The fresh air might help."

Shiho tried to resist but fell back into his arms again. Shinichi carried her and brought her outside the tent, letting her sit on the soft grass.

"Did you dream of your sister again?" He asked.

Shiho would usually stiffen up and deny it, she would not show her weakness to him, but now, she was feeling so alone and scared that he was her only hope, her only light.

"I'm so scared…" Shiho said. "I dreamt about the day when my sister was killed…again. I know the organization's gone… but… I really miss my sister… I love her… she's the only one I have…"

Shinichi embraced her and said consolingly. "You still have your friends… Ran, Ayumi-chan, Genta-kun, Mitsuhiko-kun, Agasa hakase, Hattori, Touyama-chan… and I are all here for you. We won't leave you alone… okay? Don't cry. You will always have me as your friend. If you need to talk about a problem…I'm here." Shinichi slowly wiped her tears with his handkerchief and patted her on the back.

"Thanks for your gentleness, Kudo-kun." Shiho said while sniffing. "I really…I really… thank you."

"See the stars?" Shinichi told her while pointing at the stars of the night sky. "Your sister's somewhere up there watching us right now. She'll be sad if you kept crying…"

Shiho smiled as she said. "Thank you for comforting me…" Then, she looked up to see the stars shining. She could somehow imagine her sister's face smiling back at her. Or maybe it wasn't an imagination, maybe that was real, her sister's spirit.

Shinichi squeezed her hand and said. "Just rest, ok?"

"I…I can't go back to sleep now. I might dream of her dying again…" She said while controlling tears.

Shinichi tapped her head and smiled. "Just rest your head on my shoulder, and I'll sing… I won't leave you. Maybe if I stayed with you out here, you'll get to sleep peacefully."

Shiho smiled a bit and rested her head on him while Shinichi hummed sweet tunes. Shiho's eyes gradually closed, and her tears dried up, and she had this rare smile on her face.

Seeing this, Shinichi said. "Good night, my best friend. You can sleep soundly tonight."

And for the whole night they stayed that way. Shinichi sat on the soft grass while admiring the stars while Shiho slept soundly beside him with Shinichi's arms around her.

_I'll always be here to protect you… _Shinichi thought.

*

*

One day, Shiho got a disturbing call from a certain guy named Akai Shuichi.

There was bad news.

It turns out that Vermouth has a daughter and she is going to form a new syndicate, like the "Black Organization II". She was only 17 years old and she's planning to recruit as much bad guys as possible to form the new organization, she being the Boss, of course. They had to stop her before something bad happens and they had to bring her to a psychiatrist since she was still a minor. She was just too influenced by her evil mother, Vermouth.

Now, Akai was asking for Shiho's aid in this mission. The girl has already hired more than fifteen killers and kidnappers around the globe and they had to stop her quick. The FBI, CIA, the American and Japanese police are all going to join forces and stop them before a new group of black-hearted people ruin the lives and the peace of others again and cause chaos. Akai explained to her that this was a discreet mission and the public does not know about this so that others will not worry about the new forming syndicate.

Now, Akai was pleading. Pleading that Shiho needed to leave her home and go with the FBI so that she can be under the Witness Protection Program again and be also an FBI agent. Akai told her that she had the skills of fighting evil and she could indeed be a great help to this mission. He even suggested that she can ask Shinichi to join as well. However, Shiho didn't like Shinichi to get involved again. Shinichi was now having a happy and normal life. She didn't want to cause him more worries and trouble. And so, because of her desire for justice, she answered Akai's offer.

"Can you help the FBI with this? We have to stop them before a new strong group of baddies arise again. We would really be happy if you could come." Akai said.

"Sure. I'll join." Shiho said over the phone. "When am I going to be picked up by the FBI?"

"That's great! Ok, the FBI agents, including Jodie, James and I will pick you up later, 3 am."

"Ok, I understand. You have to pick me up at a sleeping hour so that it can be as secretive as possible, right?"

"Yes." Akai said.

"And, please keep this a secret from Kudo."

"Why? Won't he be coming along? He'd be a great help to the FBI and--"

"No, please. I don't want him to be in any more danger. Let's just let him leave happily."

"But won't he want to come along if he new that you are going to leave as well?"

"I won't be telling him."

"What?"

"It's for the better." Shiho said.

"Will you go back to Beika after all this is over?" Akai asked.

"I don't know."

"Ok then. It's up to you. I'll be telling Jodie now not to inform Kudo Shinichi about this matter."

"Thanks, Akai-kun."

"No problem, Miyano Shiho."

"Bye."

"Bye."

*

*

Everything was ready. Her clothes were all packed. It was 2:55 am. The wall clock in Agasa's living room was ticking, second by second. Agasa was sleeping soundly upstairs. She hoped that he wouldn't wake up before she left. Kudo Shinichi was in his house, sleeping, and of course, Ran was also in the Mouri Detective Agency, sleeping. Everyone was sleeping, except her. She needed to leave, needed to leave for the sake of mankind's safety and justice.

The doorbell rang.

This was it.

The moment she has been dreading.

She'll miss everyone… really miss everyone badly.

And after her disappearance, she doesn't know how to return to the place where she called home, she didn't know how to explain to them.

Will she even go back?

She didn't know.

She had to go, whether she liked it or not. She already made a promise with Akai.

She opened the door and saw Akai and Jodie standing outside. A black van was waiting outside the Agasa residence and there were other FBI agents there, too.

"I'm ready." Shiho said, trying t make her voice steady.

"Ok then, let's go, Ms. Miyano." Jodie said with a smile.

"Let me help you carry your luggage." Akai offered.

"Thanks." Shiho said while handing to him one of her bag, the she closed the door behind her.

While Shiho was walking towards the black van, she stopped to have her last stare on the Kudo Mansion.

Seeing this, Akai said. "You're looking at Kudo's house."

"Um…" Shiho started then she turned away. She entered the van and readied herself to leave the place she loved so much and the place she knew as home.

The van was already moving, and soon enough, the van left Beika District.

Shiho was awfully quiet inside the van while other FBI agents including Jodie chatted merrily.

Akai noticed this.

"You seem quiet." He told her.

The van moved its way up a bridge. Now, they can see Tokyo Tower from afar, a huge river separated them from it.

"I will miss them a lot." Shiho said.

"Your friends?" He asked.

"Yes."

"But, you will go back home after the mission, won't you?"

"I want to, but I don't know how to face them…"

"I don't understand." Akai said.

"I'll will really long for Kudo-kun's presence. I'll miss the times that we quarrel together… when he comforts me when I'm sad." Shiho said out of the blue, subconsciously.

"You've fallen in love with him, right?" Akai mentioned, and at that, Shiho got surprised.

"What?"

"I said, I think you fell in love with Kudo Shinichi."

"Of course not Akai-kun," Shiho denied. "He's simply a good friend of mine."

*She said with an air of self-assurance that she suddenly realized that she did not really possess.

She knew it herself that she lied.

She didn't lie to Akai-kun.

She lied to herself.

Shiho was in denial.

**THE END**

*Inspired by the last sentence of a beautiful story from our school paper 'January-March 2009' entitled "The Fairy's Oath" written by my schoolmate who graduated on March 2009.

**A/N: **Review!!! Review!!! Review!!! Review!!!

Started: 2:10 pm Friday August 14, 2009

Ended: 5:48 pm Friday August 14, 2009


End file.
